Chasing Ghosts
by Calo Wolf
Summary: No one seems to remember her, my precious friend, even my own mother thinks I'm crazy and that she doesn't exist, that she's just an imaginary friend, but Seiko existed... I know she did, even if all I'm doing is chasing the memory of a ghost I won't stop, I won't forget about her. Naomi x Seiko. Yuri.


**Chasing Ghosts**

* * *

A small ray of light made it's way through the creaked door to Naomi's bedroom, it would be pitch black if it wasn't because her mother came inside to check on her daughter, worried sick about her ever since Naomi came home a few days back acting... strange.

Natsumi, Naomi's mother, released a silent gasp upon seeing her daughter standing in a corner, she's been like this all day, barely even moving an inch from that spot, she knew Naomi's strange behavior has been getting worse but she didn't know it was that bad, she even refuses to take the medicine the psychiatrist gave them.

Natsumi gathered up some courage and warily spoke to Naomi, silently praying she wouldn't snap once more. "Hey... Naomi, what are you doing there again?..."

No answer.

Natsumi stepped towards her daughter, if Naomi was aware of her presence she wasn't acknowledging it, upon three steps closer to her, she saw Naomi moving her mouth, as if she was talking to someone.

"Who is..." Natsumi trails off, remembering how Naomi got mad the other day when she told her that nobody seemed to know Seiko.

Naomi's imaginary friend.

Thinking that a different aproach might be better, she decided to ask about Seiko to try to get Naomi to open up instead of shutting herself in even more.

"... Is that Seiko girl with you?" Natsumi shakily asked, affraid that Naomi might snap again.

A few seconds passed until Naomi shifted a bit and replied with a short, quiet voice. "Yes..."

Natsumi's breath hitched, no matter what she does Naomi keeps holding on to believe Seiko was real, even after all the meds and the therapy that she's been going through.

"How long has she... been there?" She warily asks.

Naomi started shaking, _Why won't anyone remember her?_, "...Always." Her voice cracked just by recalling all the time she spent with Seiko, fooling around and having fun, feeling good just by being besides her, "She stayed over one night too, why can't you remember!?" She snapped at her.

Natsumi stepped back at her daughter's sudden outburst, feeling confused by her words, she tried to remember what Naomi told her but it was useless, it only managed to give her a big headache.

"Naomi... listen, you never had a friend stay over, that Seiko girl doesn't exis-" Before she could finish what she was going to say Naomi cut her off with her voice filled with rage and frustration, and almost palpable sadness on it.

"GET OUT!" She yelled at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Naomi, please don't, just listen to m-" A notebook hit her leg, making her yelp in slight pain.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Naomi threw another object at her, a pencil case wich barely missed Natsumi's face.

Naomi started knocking over stuff, screaming, her voice filled with deep sorrow and suffering, her room was a complete mess with all the objects being thrown and knocked over.

Natsumi barely holding a sob made her way to the door, getting out of the room and finally closing it softly, the room now was in complete darkness as a whimpering Naomi collapsed to the floor and hugged her knees, crying her eyes out while saying "Seiko" over and over.

After lying in the floor for a few minutes her attention was suddenly caught by her cellphone wich she threw at her mom a few moments ago, thankfully in landed on her bed and not on the wall or the floor wich would make the phone shatter in pieces.

She made her way towards the bed, climbing on it she took the phone, flipped it open and then laid down in the cold bed covers.

Seiko's picture popped up, Naomi set is as her cellphone wallpaper long ago but now the picture was different, Seiko's face was blackened out making her unrecognizable.

The sight made Naomi feel more tears threatening to come out, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and selected the "Received Messages" icon, Seiko's last text message was still there, it made her heart ache with longing, she wanted to see her again, she wanted to hug her, she wanted to talk to her one more time.

Seiko's death made Naomi feel completely empty, feeling as if her life had no meaning now.

She rolled over and hugged one of her pillows but she immediately noticed something, Seiko's smell was still there on her pillow from when she stayed over, it was faint but when she bringed it closer she could smell that nice essence just fine.

Naomi hugged the pillow tightly, thinking of Seiko. She didn't notice when she started crying once again but she paid it no mind as she squeezed the pillow that Seiko used that time.

"Seiko... I miss you so much..."

Thinking back on what she did to her, what she did to Seiko, Naomi started feeling guilty again, dark depressive thoughts started taking over her mind.

"Seiko... Seiko... I'm so sorry, Seiko." She sobbed, thinking back on their fight and the video she saw with the truth recorded.

_'I should just die'_

_'Maybe that way I can be together with Seiko, somehow...'_

Looking around her room she found what she was looking for, a cardboard cutter.

She stood up and made her way to it, picking it up she came back to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, her hand was shaking slightly from anticipation.

She fliped her phone open one last time, seeing all of Seiko's pictures and then reading through all of their text messages, when she was done she picked up the pillow and hugged it again, sniffing it as much as she could then setting it on her lap.

She took the cardboard cutter and dragged the button upwards until the blade was long enough for her taste, she exhaled and bringed the sharp object towards her wrist but then remembers how Seiko died, so she instead decided to bring it towards her neck.

Thinking about her she spoke softly in the dark room.

"Wait for me... Seiko..."

She slowly started pressing the blade into her neck, feeling the skin burn when a small drop of blood trailed down her neck and into her collarbone, staining her shirt a bit.

Preparing to dig the blade into her neck in one lethal blow, she gripped the object more tightly, decided to end this once and for all and to join Seiko, but her cellphone suddenly beeped.

Naomi confused stopped what she was about to do and picked up her phone, it was a text message? she got in her inbox and the sight almost made her choke up in her own saliva.

The title "No hard feelings" poped up in her cellphone, it was the text message Seiko sent her when the darkening was setting in...

"Seiko... Are you here?" Her voice echoed slightly in the room, a few seconds passed until another beep was heard from her phone, it was the same text message.

"Seiko!... I-I missed you so much!" Another beep was heard, Naomi felt like her heart was jumping around, she was sad but happy, she wished Seiko could be here instead of...

"Seiko-" She sobbed hard, already feeling how her throat was tightening, "I wish you were here." Another beep echoed in the room.

"I want to hug you..." Another beep.

"I want to talk to you!.." She heard another beep.

Naomi gulped, shakily breathing she spoke out loud what has been on her mind ever since she realized it herself. "I want to kiss you... I love you so much-..." She whimpered when a bunch of beeps were heard, it was as if Seiko was telling her she felt the same way, that she wanted to be there with her.

"So much..." The words were filled with sadness.

The room felt cold but somehow it was warm, a pressure was set in the bed next to her, her nose itched when a nice smell reached her, it was strange but Naomi could feel like she was being hugged... realizing this she smiled as more tears stained her face.

"I really do love you..."

Another beep was heard after a few seconds.

* * *

**AN:**

**I really like the NaoSei pairing and it's really sad that even though it's canon there's barely 2 fanfics about those two, so I decided to make my own and contribute to the shipping feels, yep I'm going to make more in the future.**

**To all the Naomi x Seiko shippers out there, please contribute to the pairing, even if it's just short one shots, NaoSei is one of the most popular ships in the fandom but there's barely anything about those too, it's dissapointing, so let's all work together and give em some love!**

**I wanted to make this fic for two reasons, 1: because there's barely any NaoSei stuff out there and 2: because Corpse Party Blood Drive is coming soon and to celebrate I'm going to make lots of NaoSei fics, yep imma spam fanfiction with them as soon as I get them done.**

**Let's all hope Seiko gets some love from Naomi and hopefully a good ending in Blood Drive**!

**Listening to "The Eden Project - Chasing Ghosts" pretty much inspired me to write this, the song describes the fucking sad ship feels for these two.**

**Update to the AN (Kind of).  
**

**Yes, it is canon, for the ones that don't know (SPOILER ALERT) - Seiko actually confesses her love to Naomi in "Book of Shadows" (the game, not the manga) and Naomi did mention while darknening that "she feels kind of happy", so Seiko's love isn't so one-sided it seems, also because Naomi did mention sometimes what she felt about Seiko, I'm pretty sure she's just in denial, that's what pushed me to write this, it was freaking adorable I swear, Seiko saying "I'd marry you if I could, I want to hug you, I want to kiss you", super adorbs, you guys should search it up on youtube.**


End file.
